Chéri, je te déteste, mais je t'aime
by Neyane
Summary: Un petit One Shot de vie courante, spécial Eri x Kogoro


**Chéri, je te déteste, mais je t'aime**

-Ran, quand je rentrerais, tu va avoir de mes nouvelles! Gronda Kogoro via un téléphone portable.  
-Oui oui, en attendant, bonne soirée! Répliqua sa fille, qui n'avait pas l'air plus inquiète que ça.  
-Sale gamine...  
Maugréa le détective en raccrochant. Quand même, comment se débrouillait-il? Il était le meilleur détective de la ville et il se faisait avoir par sa propre fille! A chaque fois!  
-Bon, puisqu'elle a réservé, on pourrait quand même le prendre, ce dîner, non?  
Eri rougie un peu en proposant cela. Son ex-mari lui lança un regard un peu surpris, puis il hocha la tête et s'assit, après avoir galamment tiré la chaise de l'avocate. Lui aussi rougissait.  
Ran avait réservé pour eux au restaurant La Fleur, où elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient bien faillit se réconcilier. Heureusement, la boîte de nuit de Towako, une connaissance douteuse de Mouri, alors en face, avait été déplacer pour une raison X que Ran ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle appréciait malgré tout.  
Donc elle leur avait encore arrangé un rendez-vous et, cette fois, elle n'était pas venue, les laissant ainsi en tête à tête. C'était risqué, mais peut-être que ça paierait mieux. Et puis comme ça, ça retardait l'engueulade!  
Le début du repas se déroula de façon forte embarrassante, chaque phrase était prononcée alors que les deux étaient tous rouges. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini l'entrée, la discussion s'installa entre eux, plus aisée. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué les deux têtes qui les épiaient par la fenêtre.  
-Tu crois que ça va marcher? Questionna Ran à voix basse.  
-Va savoir... Répondit Conan, un peu sceptique quant à la réussite de l'entreprise de la jeune fille, mais souriant malgré tout vu la tournure que prenait les évènements.  
A l'intérieur, le dialogue devint plus naturelle encore. Le rouge disparu des joues, et les deux adultes parlaient avec plus d'aisance et plus de liberté, souriant et riant ou boudant ensemble selon les souvenirs. Ça s'annonçait bien, mais il fallut qu'une belle jeune femme passe à côté de leur table.  
-Oh non... Chuchota la jeune fille. Cette dame passe derrière maman, papa va la voir! Par pitié, qu'il n'aille pas lui faire la cour!  
Mais, miracle, le détective était trop absorber dans sa conversation. La fin du repas se déroula apparemment de façon forte agréable pour eux, mais elle le fut moins pour les deux espions, qui avaient plutôt froid dehors.  
-On ne pourrait pas entrer? Murmura Conan en se frottant les bras.  
-Sûrement pas! On va tout casser!  
Le garçon montra clairement avec son visage qu'il ne pensait pas que les deux adultes se remettent ensembles, mais Ran ne le regardait pas, alors il se contenta d'un discret soupir puis il repris son observation, souriant malgré tout.  
Vous trouvez que c'est trop beau pour durer? Évidemment, vous avez raison!  
Le repas était fini. Tous deux avaient un peu bu, mais sans excès – oui, même pour Kogoro – lorsque vint le moment de payer l'addition. Cruel moment, que Ran aurait du prévoir.  
-Bon, c'est toi qui paye Eri? Demanda le détective en se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise.  
-Comment ça? Je te rappelle que c'est Ran qui a organisé ça, donc c'est comme si ça venait de toi!  
-Et pourquoi? C'est autant ta fille que la mienne!  
-Aïe aïe aïe, pourquoi maintenant... gémit la jeune fille dehors.  
-Je te l'avais dis! Murmura l'enfant à ses côtés.  
Mais il était quand même un peu déçu. Rarement, ils avaient été aussi près du but!  
-Bon, on fais quoi? Ils sont en train de gueuler dans tout le restaurant. Fit remarquer le détective rajeunit.  
Ran s'accroupit contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, en gémissant, pensive. Conan passa discrètement la tête devant la fenêtre.  
Eri et Kogoro n'étaient plus là.  
-Ils sont partis.  
-Hein? Comment ça ils sont partis?  
La lycéenne se retourna aussi sec et leva la tête.  
-Mais... où sont-ils passés?  
Au même moment, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, laissant passer les parents de Ran. Aussitôt, les deux espions se raidirent, s'attendant à être vus d'un instant à l'autre.  
Mais aucun des deux ne les vis.  
-Merci, c'était une merveilleuse soirée!  
-Non non, c'est Ran qu'il faut remercier!  
Leurs paroles étaient amicale, mais leur ton était forcé. Après s'être dit au revoir, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, l'air boudeur, et se mirent en route chacun de leur côté. Kogoro passa devant les deux fautifs sans même les voir.  
Il souriait.  
Ran et Conan les regardèrent partir, leur regard passant de l'un à l'autre, perplexes.  
-Finalement, qui a payé l'addition?


End file.
